Learning About Love
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: ... E Scorpius Malfoy me fez mudar completamente de opinião. A respeito de tudo...


**Learning about love.**

* * *

Inverno; Chocolate quente; Cobertores; Neve; Lareira; Dezembro; Mais neve; Branco; Casacos; Agasalhos.

Toda essa junção de palavras não me agradava nem um pouco.

Até o dia em que o conheci, começando a compartilhá-las.

E Scorpius Malfoy me fez mudar completamente de opinião.

A respeito de tudo.

**

* * *

**

A respeito da vida.

Para mim a vida era simplesmente passageira. Nós nascíamos, fazíamos o que estávamos destinados a fazer – fosse o que fosse –, e morríamos.

Tínhamos apenas uma infância, uma adolescência, uma juventude, uma velhice... E não havia como voltar.

Mas ao lado dele, eu não queria ter apenas a oportunidade de vivenciar uma vez cada fase da minha vida.

Eu queria a eternidade.

E foi graças a ele que eu comecei a acreditar que a minha vida fosse ser eterna.

Só para nunca perdê-lo.

**

* * *

**

A respeito da amizade.

Eu sempre mantive segredos. Sempre confiei na amizade verdadeira, mas não sabia o significado dela até tê-lo ao meu lado.

Ele me fez revelar os segredos mais íntimos que eu conhecia; ele me deu um ombro amigo ao qual chorar quando eu estava chateada; ele me fez rir em vários momentos em que eu pensei em desistir de tudo; ele me encorajava; ele me elogiava a cada minuto. E eu sentia um afeto tão grande crescendo por ele que descobri o verdadeiro valor de um amigo.

Eu simplesmente aprendi o que era ter alguém ao seu lado. E que aquela pessoa encararia tudo por você; apenas vendaria os olhos e se deixaria guiar-se.

Eu me deixei guiar de olhos vendados por Scorpius Malfoy.

E ele foi meu melhor amigo em todos os momentos da minha vida.

**

* * *

**

A respeito do orgulho...

Eu não gostava de perder a razão em alguma discussão. Sempre fui teimosa. Brigava com a pessoa e nunca pedia desculpas. Eu apenas esperava que a pessoa não aguentasse mais e viesse me implorar para voltar a falar com ela.

**

* * *

**

... E do perdão.

Mas com ele? Eu não poderia ficar mais de um dia sem tê-lo perto de mim que meu mundo praticamente desmoronava. Ele era meu porto seguro.

E foi por causa dele que aprendi a deixar meu orgulho de lado; parar de me ferir por meras palavras proferidas pelos outros.

Aprendi que se queria que algo saísse certo deveria fazer por mim mesma.

Aprendi a esquecer o passado e apenas viver o presente.

E que quando um não quer dois não brigam.

**

* * *

**

A respeito da fé.

Quando tudo parece perdido; quando você acha que não tem mais como lutar, é só você se deparar com alguém como Scorpius Malfoy.

Ele me segura para não fraquejar. Eu agora mantenho fé que tudo dará certo.

Porque sempre acreditei que nunca poderíamos acabar juntos, então eu não conseguia correr atrás do nosso amor.

Mas ele manteve fé... E me perseguiu. Assim como perseguiu o que queria.

Ele sabia que me queria para sempre junto a ele.

E manteve fé de que tudo daria certo no final.

Agora esse sentimento estava encravado em mim, sem ao menos pedir permissão.

**

* * *

**

A respeito do destino.

Éramos como peças de quebra-cabeça se encaixando. Dois opostos, mas com os mesmos valores; perspectivas e emoções.

Ele me ensinou que tudo na vida tem um porque e que se era o destino finalmente juntar as famílias Weasley e Malfoy, nós tínhamos que aceitar isso.

E conseguimos.

**

* * *

**

A respeito da confiança.

Às vezes temos que vendar nossos olhos e aceitar as palavras que os outros nos digam.

Temos que aceitar que por mais que possamos ter um ciúme irracional, não é certo acusar sem provas. E que às vezes é nosso medo de perder o que amamos que nos faz ficar com tanta raiva.

Mas lembramos que o outro deve sentir o mesmo se nos ama com tanta intensidade.

E que para conquistar a confiança de alguém temos que aprender a confiar primeiro.

**

* * *

**

A respeito do ódio...

Eu pensei que jamais fosse parar de sentir raiva; rancor e ira quando eu estava ao lado dele. Mas ele me fez mudar em todos os anos dentro de Hogwarts.

Passamos de água para o vinho.

De xingamentos para elogios.

De repulsa para atração.

Simplesmente aceitamos que juntos éramos melhor do que separados.

**

* * *

**

... E do amor.

Era tão bom poder abraçá-lo; sentir seu cheiro tão perto; sentir seu corpo próximo ao meu.

Saber que agora pertenceríamos um ao outro para sempre.

E que nada iria nos separar.

Era reconfortante saber que seus beijos, carinhos e sussurros não teriam fim.

Eu aprendi a conviver com os defeitos dele e com as virtudes. A aceitar que eram aqueles defeitos que faziam tudo tão emocionante; e que eram aquelas virtudes que faziam meu coração acelerar e eu me sentir tão calma.

**

* * *

**

A respeito de Scorpius Malfoy.

Ele me ensinou como detesta brócolis; e como não suporta quando algum garoto está ao menos tocando em mim.

Como adora assistir ao pôr do Sol. E como odeia quando tem uma discussão com seu pai.

Como gosta de passar as mãos em meus cabelos quando eu acabo de sair do banho; e como detesta quando eu faço greve de beijos.

Como adora beijar-me por infindáveis minutos; e como se diverti ao me ver irritada.

Ensinou-me – sem ao menos saber que estava fazendo isso – que seus cabelos são de um louro quase branco; que seus olhos cinzas ficam mais escuros quando está chateado, e claros quando está feliz; que o brilho em sua íris não deve ao fato de que está preste a cair no choro, e sim que está se divertindo com alguma piada interna; que um Malfoy não chora... A menos que pense que perdeu alguém; que ele é tão sonserino quanto toda sua família; e que consegue ser um grifinório, lufa-lufa ou corvinal quando quer; que seus braços são extremamente protetores e que suas mãos são super carinhosas; que sua fragrância tem um cheiro de hortelã; que quando está de barba sinto cócegas ao meu beijar; que seus lábios são tão frios quanto sua pele.

E que ele ama a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

**Ele me ensinou a viver.**

* * *

- No que está pensando, Weasley? – Perguntou-me Scorpius ao adentrar na sala com duas canecas fumegantes na mão. Sorri fracamente enquanto bocejava.

- Em você, – murmurei fazendo-o soltar uma risada.

- Engraçado, estava pensando justamente em você agora. – Entregou-me uma das canecas de chocolate quente e ocupou o lugar ao meu lado na poltrona que eu estava deitada. Pegou o edredom que estava aos meus pés e cobriu-nos.

Peguei a caneca e tomei um gole da bebida. Respirei profundamente enquanto colocava meu rosto perto de seu peito. Seu perfume me inebriou.

- Eu te amo, Scorp... – Murmurei enquanto ele passava as mãos no meu cabelo.

- Eu também te amo, Rose. – Ele respondeu-me beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Ficamos alguns minutos calados. Scorpius levava a caneca aos lábios. Ficar olhando para a lareira dava uma sensação de calma inexplicável. Ou talvez fosse apenas Scorpius ao meu lado.

- Então – começou Scorpius erguendo meu rosto. Ele sorria de lado. – Em que está pensando agora?

- Estou pensando... Em como eu amo o inverno.

Scorpius ampliou o sorriso e deu delicados beijos em meus lábios.

**Com Scorpius Malfoy eu aprendi tudo.**

**Principalmente como é ser amada.**

* * *

**n/beta:** Cara, Olha eu aqui de novo, Mila, beta dessa história linda!

E beta também de Farsas... Caramba, eu tenho sorte!

Essa história foi prazerosamente, boa de se betar, e com certeza

Vale muito à pena ler!

Parabéns Ciça, brilhante e amiga!

Beijos,

Mila.

**n/autora: **Nha, brigada Mila por ter betado. '-' Essa fanfic me veio à cabeça enquanto eu olhava para a imagem que agora é a capa. E aí eu perguntei pra Mila no MSN: o que eu devo fazer nessa fanfic?

Ela disse: isso me lembra inverno.

E pronto. A short já estava montada na minha cabeça. Espero que tenham gostado mesmo. :)

Comentem viu?

Beijos,

Ciça ;****


End file.
